Doctor, Were All of Your Regenerations This Annoying?
by ScholarlyBAMF
Summary: Scholar and the gang are back in this sequel, and this is where things get complicated. The White Guardian needs all incarnations of the Doctor and Scholar to stop the Black Guardian from conquering the universe with the Alliance. T for cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Necessity of a Quick Getaway

**AN: If you haven't read The Last Time Lady and have clicked on this, then don't read it. Click on my pen name and The Last Time Lady will be there. If you have read that story, then you're in luck, because this is its sequel! It is a bit convoluted, but 11 Doctors, 4 Scholars, and a whole bunch of Daleks and other creatures forced to work together by the Black Guardian, who is trying to steal...spoilers! Read it and see!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Moffat, I'd get a toupee. Or a nice hat. Or anything.**

Ch 1: The Necesity of a Quick Getaway

"All I need to do is shift these angels like_ that_...so they're facing each other in a circle, and now they can't move! May I please test my new particle manipulator out on them?"

"No, just seal their hands together and let's _go_, Scholar! You don't_ have_ to experiment on everything! Also, there appear to be a convoy of UNIT grunts coming over to debrief us, and you_ hate_ that, so let's get the hell out of here." I peeled out of here and over to Beauty when the news of paperwork was mentioned. Maker followed me, snickering at me in that annoying way of his.

Suddenly, we were taking off. That was new. Neither of us had touched anything, so we shouldn't be taking off. Beauty soon landed, and I paused Maker before he got to the door. "Maker, before we walk out into a potential trap, I suggest we arm ourselves." It didn't take long, and we soon were heading out of Beauty. I would check the scanner, but where's the_ fun_ in that?

I stepped out of the TARDIS, and stared at the police box. All eleven of them. I spun around in a circle, trying to digest this. If there were eleven TARDISes, not counting Beauty, and the Doctor we knew was the Eleventh, then it was logical that someone had gathered his first eleven regenerations. Must be something_ big_, then, to need so many Doctors.

"Scholar? Look behind Beauty. I think you'll want to see this."

I was flabbergasted. Behind me, there was_ four_ Gallifreyan ulanda trees. Something so big that it would need every regeneration of both the Doctor and myself. What could it possibly be?

"Hello. I am the White Guardian. This may take some explaining."

**I didn't make up the White Guardian. He really has been encountered. And he needs some champions.**


	2. Chapter 2: We've Been Recruited

**AN: I was forced to delete most of the companions because of the complications in dialogue with a couple dozen secondary characters. I might write from only Scholar's POV, and just switch between the Scholars, because she's fun to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ní féidir liom Dochtúir féin Who. (Irish Disclaimer)**

Ch 2: We've Been Recruited

Soon, each TARDIS opened and out stepped every version of the Doctor and I. At least _my_ fashion sense has always been impeccable. His, not so much. There were Doctors of all shapes and sizes, but each had a quirk about their style, most of them _hideous_. Only the last three Doctors had companions with them: Nine with Rose and Jack, Ten with Donna, and Eleven with-obviously- River and Jenny. The man who introduced himself as the White Guardian was patiently waiting for all of us to gather around him before beginning.

"Doctors, Scholars, companions. I have gathered you all here on a mission of great importance: The Black Guardian has been rebuilding by force what Eleven might have known as the Alliance, and is planning to use it to wipe out order throughout the universe. So, Doctor, Scholar, you two in all your regenerations and some of your trusted friends will have to find and disband the Alliance before the Black Guardian wipes out the universe. I wish you luck; and try not to argue with yourselves. Once you have sorted out a course of action you all can leave Calabi-Yau Space."

"Okay, Doctor-Eleven, to be clear-since you and I are the oldest, we'll stop our various selves from arguing with each other. Do you remember which incarnations didn't like each other?"

"Sure, Scholar. Ten and Five get along well, but Five and Seven dislike each other. Five is disliked by Six, and, sorry One, but you can work with someone else. I know Four gets along with most, but he doesn't particularly care for Three, so you don't have to work together. How about One, Seven, Nine, and Scholar II work together. Then, group two will be Three, Scholars I, Eight, Two, and Scholar III. I'll go with Five, Four, Ten, and Scholar IV. That will work: I think I've paired serious regenerations with ones they won't shout at, and pleasant ones together. You think that will work, Scholar?"

"Yes, let's stick with that, though group 1 should beware Nine's companion Jack. Before we leave Calabi-Yau Space, I would like to put some rules into place. Once these missions are over, the minds of every companion and regeneration except myself, Maker here, Eleven, River, and Jenny will be wiped, simply because of knowledge that could create a paradox. Also, unless you feel you absolutely have to, don't ask for foreknowledge. It really isn't a good idea. Any questions?"

Ten piped up with, "Jenny? My Jenny? Is she somehow alive?"

I responded with, "Ten, this is a freebie, so you'll be comfortable working with River and Jenny. Jenny is alive, and you get found by her as Eleven. River over there is post-Library; I grew a clone and uploaded her mind into it. No other spoilers, okay?"

When everyone responded in the affirmative, we left Calabi-Yau space, and went searching for the Alliance. This was going to get _complicated_.

**AN: I am going to break the groups up from here, and search space for the Alliance. I didn't make any of the characters but Scholar and Maker up.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boring Part

**This chapter's a bit of a filler chapter, for gathering information. Soon, we'll get to the interesting part.**

**Disclaimer: Εγώ δεν κάνω τη δική Doctor Who.**

Ch 3: The Boring Part

As groups one and two sped away to check the planets of the Sontarans, Autons, and the like, group three was stuck with research. I arranged for all the TARDISes to meet at the Library, and gave the correct year. Once everyone arrived, we got started.

I sent Jenny and Donna off into alien cultures, River, Eleven, and Ten into history, and Five and Four into cartography. I searched my personal collection with Maker, searching for any information on the Black Guardian. Soon, we had results,

The Black and the White Guardian are the balance between order and chaos in the universe. Since the Black Guardian is forming an army, the White Guardian was allowed to choose us as champions. They live on all seven planes at once, so they can't be recognized out in the universe. Once we had our information, we went to find the others.

Donna and Jenny were gossiping as they searched, talking about nothing in particular. Finally, Jenny jumped up with a whoop and proceeded to share her findings. "They're going to gather at the Medusa Cascade! It will be a neutral ground for all the species, so they can coexist relatively peacefully. I imagine they will put it one second out of sync with the rest of the universe, to further protect their armies."

River and Eleven were giving Ten small spoilers because his mind would be wiped anyway. River finally hit upon some books with some weaknesses of the various races, and took the books with her. "Look, I have some information here that could help you, Scholar, with manufacturing some chemicals to turn them against each other. It shouldn't be hard, either, because the Daleks and Cyberman are _so_ cross."

Four and Five were searching for any maps or schematics of the ringleaders' ships, until Four finally found a book with schematics for most of their ships. He and happy-go-lucky Five were quite happy to be finished scouring the records for schematics, and Four offered Five a jelly baby.

I communicated all we had found to the other to groups, and we arranged to meet at the Medusa Cascade to debrief. This wasn't _quite_ as bad as was expected.

**AN: Short and a bit boring. I'll write the next chapter from what group one are doing right now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing With Jack

**AN: This is where we catch up with Group One, from Scholar II's POV. She's the one from ****_What Scholar Did To The Sontarans_****, and she's quite dark. She's having a bit of trouble not killing or castrating Jack.**

**Disclaimer: Nid wyf yn Doctor Who eu hunain.**

Ch 4: Dealing With Jack

There was an annoying ape from the 51st century that would _not_ leave me alone, and I was forced to work with him. The later version of myself knows him, and barely tolerates him, judging by her tone as she spoke about him. I _will_ slug him, though, if he keeps flirting with me. That's the problem with 51st century guys-they don't even stop flirting when they're asleep.

The most recent regeneration of myself sent me off with some versions of the Doctor and his ape friends, searching the planets of alien hostiles for clues to where they had gone. As we searched Sontar for where a great portion of their army had gone, I finally was forced to take drastic measures with the annoying ape.

"Listen, you stupid ape, if you don't shut up and focus on the task at hand, I'll take my trusty katanas here and remove what I assume is your favorite part of your anatomy. Or I could go the more sadistic route, considering I have the tools for it."

He looked vaguely flustered, but persevered and said, "You know, you're like a prettier, more violent version of the Doctor. You even say 'stupid ape' like he does, too. Are you sure you won't consider dinner sometime?"

I had finally had enough. With a low growl, I grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him. He ended up a couple yards away, winded and chastened. I scowled at him, "_That_ was a warning. You can go flirt with _anyone_ else, but don't flirt with me. I don't go for apes."

The Doctor that had Jack and a bleached-blonde human was watching the spectacle with silent amusement. He called to his female companion, "Rose, I've never seen Jack get shot down with such vehemence. Rose, let's go talk to the girl. She reminds me of someone I knew long ago."

The ape and the Ninth version of the Doctor strode over to walk beside me. Nine said, "What's your name? You remind me of a friend I had once- Romana, her name was. In her second incarnation, she was a lot like you. This is Rose-don't hold the fact that she's an ape against her; she can't help it."

I replied shortly, "I'm not going to give out my name in front of an ape, but you can call me Scholar. Romana was my mother. She's told me about you, but even by what she said I hadn't realized how fond you were of even the most annoying humans, like that asshole currently struggling to breathe over there."

He replied, "I didn't know Romana had a kid! I can't blame you for not liking Jack, but he's like a fungus; he grows on you. I think the others have gotten news from Group Three, so let's go see."

According to what One had heard from Scholar IV, we need to rendezvous at the Medusa Cascade, where the Alliance might have set up base. Anything to get away from idiots like the dickhead in the WWII coat.

**AN: Scholar II is really not dealing well in a group with Jack. Let's see what's at the Medusa Cascade in the next chapter.**


	5. Ch 5: Rendezvous at the Medusa Cascade

**AN: I swear, this story is fighting me the whole time I try to write it! I hope it's sub-par at least.**

**Disclaimer:我沒有自己的醫生是誰。 **

Ch 5: Rendezvouz at the Medusa Cascade

As we were waiting for groups one and two to arrive at the Medusa Cascade, I got bored and decided to bet on what my other selves were doing. "100 credits says that Scholar II has already threatened and/or harmed Jack. That regeneration is a bit...violent. Anyone want to take me up on my bet?"

Maker and I shook on it. I smiled gleefully and said, "I practically have those credits in the bag. Scholar II is the one who pissed off the Sontarans. Thanks for funding my new chemistry set!"

Eleven piped up with, "Scholar, what did you do to the Sontarans? Ten, and anyone else who doesn't know, Scholar here bumped me, well us, out of the 'greatest enemy of Sontar' spot. I kind of want to know what you did. It sounds amusing and a bit embarrassing."

I shifted from foot to foot and mumbled sheepishly, "Well, when the Sontarans slaughtered a colony or two for new clone worlds...it pissed me off. So, I went to Sontar, assassinated their rulers, blew up the majority of their army, and, well...set off a volcano that roasted half the planet. I was a bit...vengeful in that regeneration, and those colony planets they murdered were mostly _children_. I'm _not_ proud of it. So, that's that tale, and try to keep Scholar II away from Sontarans. She-I, really-spent most of my lab time inventing sadistic ways to kill Sontarans, and every time I came across them, I blew them up. Send her to the Daleks, or really _anywhere_ else."

After my story, everyone was staring at me open-mouthed. Maker broke the silence with a joking, "Remind me _not_ to get on your bad side." The others took the opportunity to break the awkward hush by laughing at that half-joke, but I saw some staring warily at me. The attention was taken off me by seeing the other groups arrive. When Jack limped out of Nine's TARDIS, scratched, bruised, and, by the looks of it, with a dislocated shoulder, I wordlessly held out my hand to Maker for the credits I won. Once all the groups were settled, I clapped my hands and began.

"Listen up! We have schematics for the Alliance ships over there, and we need to go over them so we can divide and conquer. After that, Group One will go after the Daleks, Group Two after the Sontarans, Cybermen, and miscellaneous other ships, and my group will go after the command ship. Is that understood?"

At the murmured assent, I handed out the schematics and divided up. Time to kick some chaotic ass.

**AN: Next will be POV of Group Two, maybe one of the Doctors. It's the more merciful group.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sabotage of the Alliance

**AN: Only 4 more chapters to go after this! This is Scholar I's POV, and she's a bit younger, calmer, and more patient. So, Scholar III has to mediate between her and Scholar II.**

**Disclaimer: Eu dob't propio Doutor Who**

Ch 6: Sabotage of the Alliance

It was really quite disconcerting to find out that, currently, there were_ four versions_ of me running about the universe. Four versions of me, all with varying personalities. I was glad, at least, that the oldest version of me didn't put me with my immediate predecessor. She was_ violent_.

Luckily, I have always been, and will _always_ be incredibly intelligent, so my oldest version could remember the quirks I had in each regeneration. So she sent me off with the relatively pleasant Doctors and a more patient version of myself, and sent us off to sabotage some alien armies.

Scholar III really wasn't that bad to work with, considering I didn't have to explain anything to her/me (the tenses of referring to regenerations _really_ aren't there in human languages), and so soon we had crippled the engines of all the ships and completely obliterated all the tools of progenating more Sontarans and Cybermen. All in a days work.

First, we started off removing their communications array, leaving them isolated. Then, we calibrated their engines, so, when they tried to fix their ships, their ships blew up on them. Soon, the majority of the Alliance was gone, and all without them realizing that the exploding ships weren't equipment malfunctioning. Evil the Alliance may be, but _intelligent_? Not so much.

When all that remained were a few Sontaran clone batches and some Cyber-fleets, we went in for the kill. Scholar III sent me to take care of the Sontarans, so soon they were nothing but ash-and _completely_ unaware that we were even there. Apparently something happened with the Sontarans that made me very sadistic with them, but that regeneration was wise enough to send the me without a grudge. Once we took out our portion of the Alliance, we went to help Group 1 and Scholar II with the Daleks. That_ really_ wasn't necessary.

As it turns out, Group One was made up entirely of the serious people-and Jack. By the time we got there, the only Daleks left were the ones Scholar II were experimenting on. It took some coaxing from Scholar III and some offering of containment spheres to keep the test subjects in, but eventually we prised Scholar II away from the poor Daleks (I never thought_ poor_ and _Daleks_ could be words that could even relate, but then I met II). Soon, we were heading in to give backup to Group Three as they took on the leaders of every species and the Black Guardian.

**Next, we have what happened with Group 1 and the Daleks, then we go to the main showdown (dee-dee-dee-dee). Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dalek Experiments

**AN: This chapter is Scholar II's POV (it's kind of fun writing a dark Scholar who doesn't hesitate to harm the enemy 'in the name of science'). Then, after this, three more chapters to write. This story really doesn't come easily, so it'll only be ten chapters.**

**Disclaimer: मैं खुद डॉक्टर कौन नहीं करते****.**

Ch 7: Dalek Experiments

I really wish the ape from the 51st century had been put in any other group. But, he stopped bothering me after I dealt with the Daleks. It turns out, _normal_ people don't use Daleks in experiments. But that's never bothered_ me_.

I set about acquiring Daleks after I set up a macro transmission of a k-field wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating semi-bifold matrix, effectively locking their guns. Then, I set up a trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator, causing all the Daleks to spin in circles helplessly. The helpless Daleks were squealing as my group looked at me in awe. I locked three Daleks in a force field for specimens, then I maximized the Dalekanium power feeds. Soon, all but my test subjects were exploding goop, and I set to work.

I took out a bigger-on-the-inside chemistry set and began testing the Dalek's reaction for various drugs. Those around me looked at me in horror, but I didn't care. _They_ weren't scientists, after all. I was about halfway through my basic chemicals when my other selves showed up with Three, Eight and Two. My prissy first self stared at me in horror. I'd forgotten_ how_ much of a goody-two-shoes I'd been in that regeneration. However, Scholar III started speaking logically.

"II, you know we need to provide reinforcements for Group Three. How about you just blow up those, since you can always get more later?"

"However, these are easily accessible. If I just drag them back to my TARDIS, I can use my more extensive chemicals to make a DNA-gun that can be provided so the only thing that can be harmed are the Daleks."

She appeared to agree with me, then tossed me some clear spheres. "Here are some containment spheres. Use them to transport the Daleks without the fuss, then you can experiment later. After all, that gun will be an excellent addition to UNIT's arms. You could try licensing the patent to the Time Agency, too, since they always have to clean up the Daleks at an immense loss of life. I should know, I did that when I was you."

As soon as that was settled, we sped off to the Alliance Hub Ship, where Group Three were battling for their lives. They could use a little help.

**AN: Only Scholars III and IV can handle II, because she only responds to logic. She's a bit twisted, and like a more moral Rani (she doesn't experiment on innocents). No wonder Scholar IV is ashamed of what she did as that incarnation.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Alliance Hub Ship

**AN: Scholar IV POV, and I'm sorry that it's a bit short. Only two more chapters after this, then I'll write a sequel. I'm thinking of writing from either Maker's or the Doctor's POV, but it'll be another adventure (hopefully a bit longer).**

**Disclaimer: איך טאָן ניט אייגן דאָקטאָר ווער****.**

Ch 8: The Alliance Hub Ship

As we snuck aboard the Alliance Hub, I made bets with Maker. "Maker, 100 credits if Scholar I and Scholar II have _differences in opinion_ over experimentation on Daleks, and Scholar III has to mediate. If I know myself, Scholar II is going to capture some Daleks and attempt to make a DNA gun for killing only Daleks, and Scholar I is going to be _horrified_."

Maker shrugged."I'll make the bet, but I have a feeling I'll lose. It's amazing how, even with the same hair and eye colors every regeneration, you all look so different. Scholar I has _Asian_ bone structure, Scholar II is angular and cat-like, III is vaguely Irish, and you currently look like a mix of all three. So, why do you think Scholars I and II will clash?"

"Because, Maker, Scholar I is a bit of a cross between zen monk, absentminded scientist, and goody-two-shoes, and II is impatient, slightly amoral in experimenting on those who kill innocents, and a rule-breaker. Luckily, III is rather diplomatic from spending a couple centuries meeting famous politicians. Machiavelli fancied me."

"I thought_ Machiavelli_ didn't care about anything but power?"

"Yes, but I'm _me_, and I'm cunning and brilliant. Now, lets catch up with the others and fight our way up the ship."

We made our way up the levels, playing ping-the-Sontaran and make-a-Dalek-beg, but soon we got to the Command deck. We waited for the others to make their way up, and then entered. I decided to leave the leader of each species alive, but to get rid of the extras. As it turns out, though, it wasn't _that_ easy.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm evil. *cue nefarious laugh***


	9. Chapter 9: Some Assistance is Needed

**AN: One more chapter after this! I'm just happy to be done with this sub-par story. It wasn't easy to write, at all. Scholar III POV.**

**Disclaimer: Я не являюсь владельцем Доктор Кто.**

Ch 9: Some Assistance Is Needed

When we made our way up the deserted corridors, I knew _something_ was wrong. Scholars I and II could even sense it, judging by the lack of bickering. If everyone was okay, there would be more laughter and/or explosions, and the ship was as silent as a tomb. Sure enough, I was right to be worried.

All of our comrades were trapped in containment tubes. with the exception of Scholar IV, who was pretending to be trapped as she tried to break everyone else out. There appeared to be a melodramatic speech coming from the Black Guardian, but I quickly tuned him out. It was simply the whole 'I'm a villain who delights in chaos and wants to wreck the universe' schtick. Finally, I got bored of hiding and made my move.

From what I could see, around the Black Guardian's neck was a device that simultaneously coerced the Alliance into working together and tied the Black Guardian to this plane of existence. I simply strode over to him and crushed it underfoot. That impulse, while ridding us of the greater evil and releasing Group Three, also happened to free the Alliance from their compulsion to cooperate. _Oops._

I shouted over to Scholar II, "Take care of the Daleks! I'll handle the miscellaneous aliens as Scholars I and IV and the rest get rid of the leaders. You can play with the Sontarans later."

II grudgingly nodded as she fried the Daleks. Soon, the leader were kaput, but we had a bit of a bigger problem. The jewel was set to start a self-destruct countdown on the ship once it was destroyed. The paradox of the Doctors dying before becoming the next Doctor could shred the universe like confetti if Scholar IV didn't stop it.

**AN: One more chapter to go! I've got the next one planned out, but you'll see it eventually. I love torturing any readers with cliffhangers.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Close Call

**AN: The last chapter! Yay! It's from IV's POV.**

**Disclaimer:Mimi si Daktari mwenyewe nani.**

Ch 10: A Close Call

So, I was ready to show my hand and get everyone out, when Scholar III strides in, yanks a necklace-shaped coercion device off the Black Guardian's neck, and grinds it into powder under her foot. I'm_ so_ impetuous sometimes. I'd have done that too, but I_ knew_ what would happen if I did._ Argh._

So, Scholar III barks orders, gets rid of some arguing, violent, former Alliance members, and then realizes what she did. _Yeah,_ oops. I quickly go over to the interface and start redirecting the countdown, but the Black Guardian is clever. I eventually give up and yell, "Everyone, run back to your respective TARDISes! The ship's gonna blow in...three minutes, so_ run_!"

As everyone scurries off, I hold out my hand for the credits as I explain while running."Did you see the ash on Scholar II's face and the containment spheres clipped to her belt? You owe me 100 credits."

Maker scowled and said, "Is this _really_ the time for this? Run faster!"

We were only barely inside when a bright flash had us back in Calabi-Yau space. The White Guardian walked over and began to speak.

"Thank you, all. Now, I shall wipe the minds of this adventure of all of you except Eleven, Jenny, River, Maker, and Scholar IV. I am grateful for your assistance, and you have my word that I will keep the Black Guardian relatively controlled from here on out. I am very impressed with you all."

I sighed as we found ourself in Beauty, in the Vortex again. I muttered to Maker, "At least I managed to sneak some secrets of the universe off the Alliance Hub mainframe!:

Maker snickered as he muttered, "Even during a potential apocalypse, you always try to sneak information. Now, I think UNIT might have some paperwork for you about what we did to the Weeping Angels."

**AN: Review, please! I'm done with this one, now on to the next!**


End file.
